-mey/mu'tlheghmey
TKD * mID'mey'' : (colonies - TKD 23) * yuQ'mey'' : (planets - TKD 23) * puq'mey'' : (''children '''all over the place'' - TKD 23) * DoS'mey'' : (''targets '''scattered all about; normal plural of DoS is ray' - TKD 24) * ''peng'mey'' : (''torpedoes '''all over the place; normal plural of peng is cha - TKD 24) * ''nuH'mey'vam : (these weapons - TKD 26) * nuH'mey'vetlh : (those weapons - TKD 26) * QaghHom'mey'HeylIjmo' '' : (''due to your apparent minor errors - TKD 29) * DIvI'may'Duj'mey'Daq : (at/to the Federation battle cruisers - TKD 30) * jaghpu' yuQ'mey'Daq : (at/to the enemies' planets - TKD 31) * lengwImey' : (''rovers - TKD 46) * Duj'mey''' tIn'' : (big ships - TKD 49) * Duj'mey'' : (ships, vessels - TKD 49) * Duj'mey tInqu' '' : (very big ships - TKD 49) * chuv'mey'' : (leftovers - TKD 51) * vaghmaH yuQ'mey'' : (fifty planets - TKD 54) TKW * tamey' Dun, bom'mey' Dun.'' : (Great deeds, great songs. - TKW 15) * Hoch 'eb'mey''' tIjon.'' : (Capture all opportunities. - TKW 51) * ghIj qet jagh'mey'jaj. : (May you enemies run with fear. - TKW 65, pabbe'!) * jagh'mey'lI' DaghIjjaj, qetjaj jagh'mey'lI'. : (May you scare your enemies, may your enemies run. - TKW 65) * Hov'mey''' Davan.'' : (You salute the stars. - TKW 83) * maymey'Dajvo' Haw'be' tlhIngan.'' : (A Klingon does not run away from his battles. - TKW 91) * ram meq'mey'.'' : (''Motives are insignificant. - TKW 143) * pe'vIl mu'qaD'mey''' tIbach.'' : (Curse well! - TKW 148) * qaStaHvIS wej puq poH'mey''' vav puqloDpu' puqloDpu'chaj je quvHa'moH vav quvHa'ghach.'' : (The dishonor of the father dishonors his sons and their sons for three generations. - TKW 155) * tlhIngan ngoQ'mey''' chavmeH HoH tlhInganpu'.'' : (Klingons kill for their own purposes. lit. In order to achieve the Klingon goals Klingons kill. - TKW 165) * ghIlab ghew'mey''' tIbuSQo'.'' : (Pay no heed to glob flies. - lit. Do not think only about glob flies. TKW 171) * bIQongtaHvIS nItlhejchugh targhmey bIvemDI' nItlhej ghIlab ghew'mey'.'' : (''If you sleep with targs, you'll wake up with glob flies. - TKW 173) * rut yIH'mey''' ghom Hoch.'' : (Everyone encounters tribbles occasionally. - TKW 184) * yIvoq 'ach lojmIt'mey''' yISam.'' : (Trust, but locate the doors. - TKW 186) * nob'mey''' qembogh yIrIDnganpu''e' yIvoqQo'.'' : (Don't trust Yridians who bring gifts. - TKW 189) * ghew'mey''' tISuqQo'.'' : (Don't catch any bugs. - TKW 207) * Qagh'mey'lIj tIchID, yIyoH. : (Have the courage to admit your mistakes. - TKW 212) KGT * yuQ'mey'' : (planets - KGT 33) * ''jengva'mey'' : (''plates '''scattered all over the place'' - KGT 33) * nawlogh'mey'' : (squadrons - KGT 51) * nuH'mey'' : (weapons - KGT 57) * tlhaymey : (sleeves - KGT 58) * veDDIrmey : (animal pelts - KGT 58) * DuQwImey' : (''spikes - KGT 58,67) * pogh'mey'' : (gloves - KGT 58) * tajHom'mey'' : (little knives - KGT 61) * DuQwI'Hom'mey'' : (little spikes - KGT 61) * QIn'mey'' : (spearheads, messages - KGT 64) * QoQ jan'mey'' : (musical instruments - KGT 74) * joQ'mey'' : (KGT 76) (strips of various materials in a SuSDeq) * naymey' : (''courses, dishes - KGT 83) * QImmey : (eggs - KGT 88) * gharghmey : (worms - KGT 89) * cha' DoS'mey''' DIqIp'' : (We hit two targets idiom meaning We disagree - KGT 106) * DoS'mey''' DIqIp'' : (We hit targets; We hit scattered targets idiom meaning We disagree. - KGT 106) * DoS'mey'' : (''targets '''scattered all about'' - KGT 106) * naH jaj'mey'' : (vegetable days; fruit days idiom referring to one's youth - KGT 110) * naH jaj'mey'wIj betleH vIyanbe' '' : (''In my vegetable days, I did not wield a bat'leth. - KGT 110) * naH jaj'mey'wIj : (my vegetable days - KGT 110) * ngem Sargh'mey tlha' '' : (chase forest sarks idiom meaning to be capable of understanding even the most complex of discussions or solving the most intricate of problems - KGT 111) * ngem Sargh'mey''' tlha'laH'' : (be able to chase forest sarks idiom meaning to be capable of understanding even the most complex of discussions or solving the most intricate of problems - KGT 111) * romuluSnganpu' Duj'mey''' DIQaw'pu'; pe'vIl DIbI'chu'pu''' : (We destroyed the Romulans' ships all at once lit. We've destroyed the Romulans' ships; we've forcefully swept them away. - KGT 112) * Duj'mey'' : (ships - KGT 112,115) * Duj'mey law' chIjpu' '' : (has navigated many ships idiom meaning be experienced - KGT 115) * Duj'mey''' law' DachIjpu' '' : (You have navigated many ships. idiom meaning You are experienced. - KGT 115) * wa'maH cha' pem'mey''' wa'maH cha' ram'mey' je'' : (a long time idiom, lit. twelve days and twelve nights - KGT 121) * pem'mey'' : (days - KGT121) * let mInDu'Daj; Separ'mey rur'' : (Her eyes are hard; they resemble separ - KGT 127) * Separ'mey'' : (separs - KGT 127) * bom'mey'' : (songs - KGT 138) * paw' lupDujHom'mey'' : (The shuttlecraft collide. - KGT 158) * ''mu'mey''' ru' '' : (temporary words - KGT 176) * ghopDu'wIjDaq yIn'mey'raj vIlaj : (I accept your lives into my hands. - KGT 184) * yIn'mey'raj : (your lives - KGT 184) * DarSeq'mey'' : (darseks - KGT 194) * DarSeq'mey DaHutlh'' : (You lack money. lit. You lack darseks. - KGT 194) * paw Duj'mey'' : (The ships arrive. - KGT 196) * paw' Duj'mey'' : (The ships collide. - KGT 196) * bang pong'mey'' : (beloveds' names; pet names - KGT 199) * cha'pujqut'mey'' : (dilithium crystals - KGT 204) * vagh jar'mey'' : (five months - KGT 206) * wej jaj'mey'' : (three periods from dawn to dawn - KGT 207) * wej pem'mey'' : (three periods of daylight - KGT 207) * wej ram'mey'' : (three nights - KGT 207)